


Day 1: Sharp

by Arcane_Apparition



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, F/M, Hair-pulling, Make out sessions in the library, in this house we embrace Nate with a man-bun, not really more like gentle tugs but still, we get to see a bit of fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Apparition/pseuds/Arcane_Apparition
Summary: Abby wanted to help with research for a case, but Nate decides he has other plans. (Day 1 of the "31 Days of Wayhaven" event)
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Day 1: Sharp

Abby and Nate were _supposed_ to be researching for a case tonight. Something the Agency had passed along and semi-roped them into helping with. Unit Bravo wouldn’t be directly involved with it, but the supernatural the team was being sent in to handle was still unknown, and Nate was the best when it came to digging up information. Even when that search was more like trying to find a needle in a haystack in a library the size of his. Still, he seemed eager to do it. And, well, Abby was at the warehouse for the night so she decided to stick around and help where she could. 

(Nate always told her she never gave herself enough credit. Told her that he found her help invaluable when it came to situations like this. She just figured she was better at sitting still then the rest of the group was.)

They’d started off strong. Within a few hours, they’d managed to narrow down their list of potential supernaturals to just a few dozen. A good feat as far as Abby was concerned, considering the amount of variation and overlap when it came to faes and fairies. Then she made the first mistake of the night by glancing over at him. Not uncommon, that was part of the fun of staying in the library together. He had a magnetic draw when it came to her attention, and she enjoyed seeing the content aura that always seemed to settle over him when they were here. Looking at him was nothing new.

The problem came from the fact he _caught_ her looking at him. He’d smiled at her then. A smile that bordered on more than friendly. The kind that had a hidden promise behind it and made his eyes look just a little bit darker. A look reserved solely for her.

And she’d _blushed_. Mistake number two. Not one she could help, he made her blush all the damn time, but it was clear he was going to make it a personal challenge and goal to keep her as red as possible for the rest of the night. 

Every time he stood to grab another book, he wound up sitting a little closer until eventually, the space between them became nonexistent. Which was not something she’d complain about that’s for sure, but it didn’t slip by her that every book he grabbed quickly ended up in their ‘not needed’ pile. The heat that radiated off of him made it all the more difficult to focus on her own book.

It was easy for Nate to shift into his flirty, suave attitude. Sweet words with suggestive undertones that always managed to steal her of her ability to speak. He _enjoyed_ being able to do that to her. But then there were nights like tonight, where it was nothing more than slowing working into her space and subtle touches. He seems to enjoy that kind of teasing even _more_.

To her own surprise, she managed to hold her resolve longer than she expected. Did her best to ignore the blatantly suggestive way he slid his fingers between the pages of the book on his lap. He brushed a rogue hair of hers behind her ear and, somehow, she managed to keep herself from shivering at the touch. Offered him a smile in thanks. Small stokes to the fire brewing between them. 

It’s when he rests his hand on her thigh that the cracks in her willpower start forming. When the heat nearly reaches its limit.

To anybody passing by the touch looks innocent enough. Probably a sweet gesture even. His hand is barely above her knee, tracing idly patterns with his thumb. His touch is hot, even through the denim of her jeans. It feels _charged_. Goosebumps raise on her arms as a shiver runs up her spine. 

She risks another glance at him. His eyes are on the book in his lap, but the shadow of a smirk on his face tells her his attention is entirely elsewhere.

The hand on her thigh squeezes. Her resolve shatters.

“ _Nate_.” Her voice is rough, from disuse or wanting she isn’t sure. He looks up at her and she surges forward, catching him in a kiss. It’s intense, excited. She pours every bit of feeling and emotion that she knows she’ll never be able to voice into the kiss, and he returns it in earnest. 

She tries to shift closer to him, chasing a better angle. The book she’d long forgotten about her lap slips off and tumbles towards the ground. In a flash of movement her eyes can’t register Nate breaks from the kiss to catch it before it hits the floor. The sudden loss of his lips on hers leaves her head reeling. He tucks both of the books they’d had on the table with care before looking back over at her with a sheepish smile. 

The entire display is dorky and so endearingly _him_ that she can’t hold back her lovestruck grin. She moves to her knees, closes the distance to straddle herself on his lap. Watches his reaction to make sure he’s okay with the position. The way his eyes run up the length of her body is enough of an answer. “Feel better with the books safe?” She teases with a smile. 

He returns the sentiment with a bright smile of his own. “Very much so. May I?” His hands are hovering at her hips. A part of her wants to tease that if she _hadn’t_ wanted him to touch her she wouldn’t have climbed onto his lap. But the concern is touching and it makes her feel warm. _Safe_.

“Of course.” 

He grips her, fingers curling and pressing into her with just enough pressure to spur her on. She presses her lips to his, not as frenzied as before but just as needy. Every one of her senses is overwhelmed by _him._ From the earthy smell that made her feel home to the way his kisses tasted like his expensive teas.

She grips the front of his leather jacket to pull him closer, swiping her tongue against his lower lip. 

“Maybe this...should be taken elsewhere.” He mumbles into the kiss. Despite saying that she feels his hands trail up under her jackets to run along her sides. Not under enough layers to touch skin, but her thin shirt does nothing to dampen the heat of his touch that has her arching her back.

She hums. Pulls back just enough to catch the breath he’d stolen, nipping at his lip just to enjoy the shiver she draws from him. “You started this.” She points out in the sweetest voice she can manage. She runs her hands down from his shoulders to rest against his chest, smiling when she feels his heart racing against her palm.

“Well, I’ll admit your reaction wasn’t quite what I was expecting.” He tries to sound coy, she thinks. But his voice is hoarse and he sounds more than a little breathless. The realization hits every one of her nerves like a sudden static shock. _She’d_ done this, managed to make somebody like him sound breathless. The thought makes her feel almost giddy, head fogging a bit.

She leans forward and reaches around, working his hair free from its usual bun. With the new position, he doesn’t waste time mapping kisses along her neck, just above the collar of her shirt. Between that and the scrape of his stubble, she squirms, trying not to laugh as his grip tightens just enough to keep her in place. She flicks the hair tie away to be lost among the books, combing her other hand through his hair to fluff it out.

“I would’ve liked to have kept that.” He says between kisses, nosing her collar aside to continue his trek across her collarbone now. She freezes, the haze of feeling his lips on her making his words slow to process. When she can think clearly enough to realize what he said, she can’t keep back her laughter.

“Well my bad,” She says finally when she can speak again, trying hard to even her voice out. Her hand brushes through his hair again, slower this time as she lightly runs her nails against his head. She grips the hair at the roots and tugs lightly. Not enough to hurt -never enough to hurt- but enough to get him to relent his exploring and look at her. At this angle he has to tilt his head up to look her in the eyes, and that change in dynamic is enough to make her heart thrum in her chest. “Do you want me to get off your lap and go find it?”

“Would you, dear heart?” His answer is light. A teasing glimmer in his eyes. He even loosens his grip on her sides as if to drive the point home. He knows as well as she does that she wouldn’t go anywhere, and probably couldn’t stand properly right now if she tried. Still, the teasing makes her roll her lips and scowl down at him.

All that does is make his grin wider.

( _Cheeky bastard_ , She thinks with an amount of affection that makes her heart swell and skip a beat)

She leans down and kisses him. Soft, deliberately slow to rival the heat between them. The grip she has on his hair keeps him from moving to deepen it further. She feels a rumble in his chest that she’s sure is a displeased grumble, which nearly makes her break into a grin again. He settles for grabbing her hips, dragging her against him until any space that had been between them was gone. 

That move alone is nearly enough to break her resolve, but there’s a stubborn part of her not willing to give up just yet.

She moves from his lips to press a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He moves to catch her mouth again, just to huff when he can’t turn his head.

“Abby-“ He breathes, sounding exasperated now. That electric jolt is back, a sudden new thrill at the change. Excitement feeding into new confidence as she pushes at his seemingly endless levels of patience. Despite the newfound excitement though, she reaches down with her free hand to brush against one of his still holding her hips.

“This still alright?” She whispers in another kiss, this time against his cheek. A quiet check-in, a break in the tension.

“It would be better if you’d let me kiss you,” He laughs softly, tangling their fingers near her hip, “But yes, I’m very much alright.” She grins and resumes her well memorized path, running kisses along his jaw before slowly trailing down his neck.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She teases, nipping as she moves. “I’m seeing why you like to tease so much.” She’s not sure where she’s finding her words, how she’s managing to speak at all. Not when his free hand runs up her back, slips under her clothes. She sucks in a breath with a hiss. His touch feels almost searing against her skin. He presses into her lower back, bringing her flush against him

Finally untangling her hand from her hair she grips onto his biceps instead, nails digging into his jacket. Tries to tether herself down, ground herself by holding onto him. She’s slipping, any ounce of control gone as her thoughts spin. His breath comes in short pants now. She can feel his frantic pulse under her lips. 

She bites down where his neck meets his shoulder, leaving a mark that will be healed before she can see it. She does it again anyways, times it with her rocking her hips into his.

The broken moan that comes from him is the best sound she’s ever heard. 

She stops without warning, pulling away from his neck entirely. The displeased growl from him is enough to make her grin, the intensity in his eyes makes her toes curl. 

It’s then she catches a glimpse of a fang. Long, sharp, and very much there. The sight makes her breath stutter, catching in her throat as she freezes.

He looks...disheveled, and beyond attractive at that moment. Unfairly so. With his hair down and ruffled from her constant toying with it, irises blown wide until the black almost entirely swallows the warm brown that’s usually there. Cheeks flushed dark, lips parted with the tips of his fangs visible. It’s the sight of him that steals away any ability to think.

(A therapist would probably have a field day with the level of excitement that hits her at her core at the sight, honestly.)

And it isn’t until he clears his throat that she finally snaps back to reality. He’s let go of her entirely, hands awkwardly at his sides. And it’s that second she realizes she’d just been staring at him with wide eyes like an idiot.

“I apologize.” He mumbles, running a hand through his hair in his tell-tale anxious movement, not even seeming to notice snagging on the knots she’d caused. He moves as if to put some space between them, but she’s the one leaning into him so there’s nowhere really to go between her and the back of the couch. He ducks his head away from her, _hiding_ from her, and her heart cracks in her chest.

“I like them!” She blurts out so suddenly it makes both of them jump. Heat creeps up her neck, the not-fun kind that made her skin feel too tight. He glances at her with a raised brow. Definitely not what she meant to say but her thoughts are in a free fall. “I mean- oh my god that sounded weird. I meant you looked good-“

( _Nope. Nope. Definitely not any better. All I’m doing is digging a deeper hole_.)

She sighs, scooting away from him to give him the space he’d been looking for before dropping her eyes to her lap. Shame, anxiety, and embarrassment make it impossible to even try to look him in the eye. “You don’t...I wasn’t _scared_. I’m sorry.” The apology sounds rushed, lame even to her ears. Her stomach is in knots. She wants to apologize for staring and making him uncomfortable, and for her poor attempt at salvaging the situation somehow making it even more uncomfortable. But she can’t get her mind and her mouth to connect.

She desperately wishes she was better at things like this.

“Sorry. I’ll just go.” She climbs off his lap and moves to stand, ready to be anywhere but the library at this rate. 

A hand on her wrist keeps her from leaving though. Not holding it, she could pull away if she wants, but the touch makes her stop to look at him. “Abby, why are you apologizing, exactly?” He looks as confused as he sounds, brows furrowed as he looks up at her.

“For…” _Being her_ , she wants to say. The words are right there, bitter and heavy on her tongue. But he looks worried, despite _her_ being the problem, so she bites the words back. “For making things uncomfortable.”

He smiles, a genuine one that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners as he stands. He moves his touch from her wrist to her hand, again twisting their fingers together. “You make me feel many things, but uncomfortable is never one of them. If anything I worried I had made you...uncomfortable.” He frowns a little, and she knows that’s not the word he wants to use. She reaches out with the hand not being held by his, trailing her fingers against his cheek. Her heart skips a little when he leans into the touch.

“ _Nothing_ about you scares me, Nate.” She says each word with conviction, holding his gaze. He searches her face, seeming to search for something there, but she doesn’t waver. She runs her hand down, resting on the side of his neck. She feels his pulse jump as he smiles, his whole face seeming to light up.

“I don’t think I could ever put into words how much that means for me to hear,” He takes a step and closes the distance between them, dropping her hand in favor of wrapping his arms around her waist. Looping her arms around his neck, she lets the warmth of his touch chase away any remaining anxiousness. The heat between them is calmer now, settling for something warm. Something safe and comfortable. 

Reaching up to catch one particularly wild strand of his hair, she twirls it around her finger. “Sorry about your hair tie.” She grins, then winces a bit, “And sorry for pulling your hair.” 

He laughs at that. “I’m sure that it will turn up. As for the hair pulling that was...unexpected.” He rolls his lips, a bit of heat returning to his eyes, “Certainly not an experience I would say was unpleasant. Or one that I would be against trying again.” He smiles at her, and she groans, burying her face in his neck to hide the blush she feels creeping up on her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you took the time to read this! My writing is rusty and fluff like this is definitely outside my comfort zone, so I hope I did this justice.


End file.
